


cosmic love.

by matchesdownintotheglitter



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post Film, Sex Mentions, probably add another chapter to this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchesdownintotheglitter/pseuds/matchesdownintotheglitter
Summary: Valerian finally gets his answer.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't always so rough. In fact, the first few times they'd done it, Laureline had been surprised with how gentle Valerian had been. He'd taken his time undressing her, kissing every inch of her skin. It's not like she was inexperienced or didn't think he actually cared about her, but she hadn't expected him to be so generous, to spend so much time focusing on her and completely ignoring his own pleasure. And that continued regardless of the level of passion, he was always so attentive to the point where sometimes she just pulled him by the hair to get him to stop going down on her dammit because three orgasms was enough and she just needed so much more than his tongue. 

The first time she'd chosen to take a little more control, she was surprised how pliant he'd been under her hands, how he'd just let her climb atop him like it was nothing. The way he'd looked at her as she moved over him was as if she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. And she'd reveled in the noises he made as he rocked his hips up to meet her, the way his back arched and chest rose and fell. When they were done, lay a tangled mess of limbs, she'd kissed him softly and finally told him that she loved him.   
The way his eyes lit up, the curve of his smile. She'd remember it for the rest of her life. 

They'd fallen into a routine far more domestic than ever before. Lazy kisses in the morning followed by a shower that sometimes took far too long. Sometimes she'd wake up before him and just watch him, trail her fingers along his spine, run her fingers through his hair. She knew that sometimes he was only pretending to be asleep but she never called him out on it. 

It became very apparent how starved for affection he was, how a gentle touch was so new to him. Valerian had never known love and Laureline made a point to show him. And he was slowly learning, figuring out how to touch her, make her feel appreciated. Bringing her coffee in the morning, he'd kiss her forehead, when they had retired for the night he'd intertwine their fingers as they recounted their day. 

Missions changed a little as well. If they were separated and he needed to go out on his own, 'be the muscle' as he liked to joke. He'd cup her face and kiss her without care that colleagues were around them, a promise that he'd come back to her. 

It occurred to her one morning on the Intruder that she hadn't given him an answer to the question he had posed a few weeks ago. He hadn't asked again and she wondered if he was afraid to, to ruin what they had now. She'd been reading at the table before he'd woken up. And when he finally joined her she had put her book down and just gazed at him, smiled a little at how disheveled by sleep he was. 

"Yes." 

He didn't have to pose the inquiry again at all because when their eyes met, they both knew exactly what question she was responding to.   
She'd always remember the way he leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands, crushed his lips to hers. And how she'd pretended not to notice the tears welling up in his eyes.


	2. Honeymoon

They hadn't wanted a 'real' wedding. Papers were signed on base on Alpha, they were taking a leave of absence for a week for a real honeymoon. Her pearl was set in an actual ring band so it wasn't just among the wires and metal Valerian had fastened together on the pod. It felt strange wearing it on base, to have the pearl out in the open, so she'd put it on a necklace for the time being, tucked it inside the collar of her uniform. Valerian however, very much enjoyed wearing the silver band on his finger and Laureline had to admit it was going to be amusing to see some space floozy realize he was a married man.

They set out for Boura Prime, a planet known for it's beaches, the whole place was practically vacation central. A real beach, they finally had a real beach. Valerian had planned a lot of it out with Alex without her knowing. He'd booked the hotel, the cabana by the beach, had champagne waiting for them upon arrival. But it had gone unattended until morning.

They headed straight to the beach after getting their bags to the room, the sun was setting over the water and they'd waded into it to their knees before Valerian stopped her, turned to grab her hands, lace their fingers together.

"I don't know what it's like to love someone. I don't know how any of this works." Laureline was about to laugh at him, playfully roll her eyes and tell him that was no way to start a marriage but Valerian continued, voice soft. "But I know I never want to leave your side, that I trust you, that I would die for you. You're my partner, in more ways than one now, and you've made me a better person."

She wasn't crying dammit, there was no way she was crying while standing in three feet of water and the sun was setting. It was too perfect and she had to look away to blink away tears that threatened to spill. Because the way he was looking at her, like she was the most important thing in the galaxy wasn't the problem, but it was the realization that to him, she was.

Laureline opened her mouth to speak only to shake her head and step forward so she could press her lips to his.  
She could tell he was choosing to not notice the tears in her eyes this time.

*

They'd had time to, on the ship before they'd reached the planet, but they hadn't actually taken time to consumate their marriage and Laureline was thankful for that because she had a plan. The moment they got back to their room, she was stripping off her swimsuit cover. And then her top. And then her bottoms. It didn't matter how many times he'd seen her naked now, he always looked at her like it was the first time. She had led him to the bed, wrapped her arms around his neck and just kissed him, took her time.  
It was all about him and she made a point to touch him everywhere, kiss him. It was slow and by the time she'd finally climbed on top of him, he was completely wrecked, gasping and arching underneath her. He said her name like a prayer, clutched at her hips and slide his hands up her sides. But he never took his eyes off of her, let his gaze travel from her face to her chest, down her stomach, and then finally down to where they were joined together. Laureline almost smirked at him but was too distracted by the warmth pooling in her stomach and how Valerian's hips were rising to meet hers. He looked so beautiful, face and chest flushed, lips parted and she gave a cry of his name, dug her fingernails into his shoulders as she tumbled over the edge and he followed after her with a moan that went straight to her core.

When it was over and she was curled up against him, head on his chest, palm resting over his heart, Valerian looked to her and then the ceiling of the room. "I wish we didn't have to go back."

"I know." She'd replied softly, leaning up on an elbow so she could get a better angle to kiss at his jaw. The entire mission had shaken him more than he let on. He'd trusted her, but he'd also been shown the cruelty of a commanding officer, had witnessed how such a horrific event had just been swept under the rug. "But you did a good thing. You did the right thing and I'm proud of you."

"We." he corrected, giving a slow nod of his head. "We did the right thing."

"We did." She smiled at him, pressed her lips to the side of his face, and hoped she'd eased whatever was on his mind just a little.

*  
They were thrown into a mission the moment they'd returned, been sent to aid in a hostage situation. Ten people being held up by some thug who'd been caught stealing government tech. Everything had gone well, there was the usual scrapes and bruises of combat. Laureline had dealt with the hostages and was tending to them while Valerian called for Alex and patched himself up, briefed the other agents who had been assigned alongside them.

Which was fine by her, she was trying to make sure everyone else was okay, was chatting with the hostages as they were looked after. A scientist who was just to the point of her pregnancy where she was showing, had made a comment about her ring and Laureline had smiled and thanked her only to notice Valerian was looking over her way. His eyes were full of curiosity and she met his gaze with a raised brow but he didn't say anything, turned back to their fellow officers.  
She'd ask about it later.

But she'd gotten her answer at breakfast the next morning, when both of them weren't quite awake and Laureline was sipping a cup of coffee and reading something on her tablet. Valerian had hardly sat down when he'd practically blurted the word.

"Kids?"

Surprised, Laureline's eyes went wide and she had nearly spit out the caffeine in her mouth. Swallowing and setting her mug down, she looked to him first skeptically, then curiously. A family was something she'd always wanted, regardless of her career choice. She'd wanted a little girl to do ballet with, teach how to give a killer right hook, hurry off to school and maybe have her join the academy one day. But looking at Valerian, Valerian who had never really had a family, wasn't close to anyone besides her. She was surprised he had brought it up, it had been something she hadn't quite thought of yet, hadn't thought he'd bring it up so early on into things.

  
Apparently she'd been taking too long to respond because her partner was trying to backtrack. "I mean not right now obviously, you're still young and it's totally up to you and I understand if you don't want to have them with-"

"Valerian." Laureline cut him off, furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. Because she knew that sentence ended with the word 'me', she could see it in his eyes. He was right, she was younger than him by only a couple of years and while he certainly didn't look it, he was three years short of thirty with a womanizing reputation and a maker of rash decisions in combat. She could see why he'd think little of himself on the matter. There were things he still wouldn't talk about in terms of his past, like the relationship between him and his father, which she figured wasn't the greatest. He didn't even speak much about the grandmother whom he'd lived with after his mother's death.

But she could picture it. Him sleeping with their child curled up on his chest, teaching them about stars, reading to them at night, tucking them in. At the heart of him, Valerian was a good person. Despite his little detours, he'd always cared about her, protected her, and even when he'd first proposed and she had thought it was a joke, she had known deep down that he was being honest about his feelings. He was cocky, but he was smart, hardworking, attentive. She loved him, she'd said yes because she loved him regardless of any flaw.

"Yes."

"Okay." And that was that.

Laureline hadn't been able to do anything but smile even as he'd reached over and stole her coffee mug to use it to hide his own smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy digital release date y'all!  
> And yes.  
> I am going to continue to add to this.

**Author's Note:**

> If Valerian isn't crying in one of my fics did I even write it???
> 
> You have no idea how many odds and ends to fics I have and this just came out of nowhere. I always take requests for things fluffy and well, a lil on the weird kink side of things so always feel free to suggest something!


End file.
